Bast's Story
by ShaylaKayyah
Summary: As a child Bast falls in love with Anubis. Will there love fall apart orwill  it florish.
1. My Childhood

In the beginning there was nothing...

Nothing until a great planet was created. From the Earth was born a single, beautiful flower. The flower had petals like silk in a vibrant golden-yellow. From this beautiful flower was born Re. He took inspiration from his flower and created a sun that shone upon the planet and gave light to the flower and Re. Re embodied the sun and began to travel the world with the sun following. He made the Earth a beautiful place covering it with lush grass flowers and trees. He made water that would make the flowers grow and he made flowers that gave grains and herbs that he would eat.

However, as time passed Re wanted someone to share his world with. For this he made a woman. She was sweet and gentle and very beautiful. Re showed the woman his world and made her his wife. She was named Mut. Re wished for his wife to share in the special ability to move and control the Earth he asked her what she wished to be the embodiment of.

'Re,' she said one day when she had decided. 'I wish to embody truth.'

'Very well, my love,' he said and softly touched her cheek.

From that day on Mut embodied truth. The two once more became lonesome. To ease their loneliness they created two others. A man named Shu and a woman named Tefnut. The two were also given the choice to embody an aspect of the world. Shu chose the winds and Tefnut the rains. The two became lovers and the four were happy.

Until Shu and Tefnut had two small children. The elder was a boy named Geb and the younger a girl named Nut. The gods then decided that the world needed looking after by more than just they. Tefnut was weakened by giving birth and so the people were made. The people were to keep watch over the land and keep it safe, in return for this Re showed several men which plants gave food and which streams had the best drinking water.

Over thousands of years the gods had grown weak and came to rely on the bodies of humans to remain on the Earth. Re was born several times as were the others. As Re and Mut weakened they wished to have a child.

In the growing season Mut gave birth to a little girl, Sekhmet. She was a proud mother and was protective of her small child. The parents did not realise that the child had only blood on her minds. She had two minds and no one noticed this. She seemed a normal child but when she displayed her blood lust Re decided to use the child to his advantage.

When she came of age she was sent down into the cities of mortals and laid waste to them one by one revelling in her destruction and consuming the blood that flooded the streets. Her father began to feel sorry for the mortals his daughter was destroying. He laid a trap ordering the women of Heliopolis to mix red ochre with the beer they had brewed. It was then poured into the streets of the city and Sekhmet drank it thinking that she had already laid waste to the city. After drinking and drinking she became disoriented. She walked home to the palace and stood before her father.

'You come in peace, sweet one,' he said and at that moment the other mind of Sekhmet came forth splitting from the other and taking the form of Hathor, goddess of love.

Both women are my mawats.* I love them both dearly and my father also. My dajat** is the crocodile god Sobek. He spends most of his days lazing in the Nile. He loves both my mawats and he loves me.

I was born in the Flooding season. My mawat Hathor birthed me though dajat had only been with mawat Sekhmet in the months before I was born. I was a small child. My parents named me Bast. My grandpapa said I would be the goddess of cats and that was that.

My parents were the first to every experience a visit from Anubis. He was the god of the dead. Though I was little I remember him clearly. He was handsome. His skin pale from the time in the duat. He was muscular and had large chocolate coloured eyes. His was black and fell in his face when he leant forward. He had lips that were set in a straight line but looked soft.

I was sleeping when he and Bes arrived.

'Why her, Anubis?' Bes asked.

'I choose who lives and who dies. Don't question my choices!' he snarled very much a jackal. I whimpered hearing the anger in his voice.

'Hush!' hissed my mother. 'She is scared of you and if you do that u will wake Hathor.'

'Give her to me. I will make it fast I promise,' He insisted.

Mother relaxed, thinking. That's when I opened my eyes and gurgled at her. She was a pretty woman and I loved her already. She tensed and held me closer. I was precious and she would not let me go. She would not let me die.

I looked at Anubis then. He looked nearly fifteen years old but really he was only two days my elder. Somehow I knew he was not as cruel as he looked and that he was my other. I looked about the room and saw the flowers that covered the roof. They were lilies in full bloom. They rested in deep blue, rippled water. The lilies were golden and the walls depicted my mawat Hathor bursting forth from mawat Sekhmet. There was also an image of a golden coloured cow that was my mawat Hathor's other form.

I yawned and stretched out small white cat paws. I was a cat. That was grandpapa had me the goddess of cats. I had white paws instead of hands and cat ears as well my human ones, my eyes were green slit-pupil and I had a full set of sharp kitten teeth.

'She should not exist. She is a curse Sekhmet! Not the blessing everyone thinks!' Anubis hissed seeing my paws.

'Oh, a curse. I guess you think her unnatural then Anubis?' said Bes calmly. 'I guess then her mothers are as well? Did you no they were born as one child and with the paws and tail of a lion?'

Anubis lent over me. I was a curious little kitten and so placed my paws over his nose. Instead of pulling away he smiled at me and put a finger on my nose. I went cross-eyed trying to see it. He only laughed and moved away.

'the little one makes me laugh,' he said, 'I will leave her for now.'

He and Bes turned to leave but as Anubis stepped over the threshold I screamed. It was ear piercing and loud enough that my grandpapa said he could hear it from the halls.

Anubis came back as I was passed to mawat Hathor. She had woken when I'd screamed and instantly reached for me. She cradled me softly as Anubis bent to examine me once more. I gurgled and swatted at his hair which hung limp over his eyes. Then I placed a paw on his chin and looked at my mawat. She was reluctant to let me go but when I started to whine and whimper she held me out to him.

Anubis softly held me by the waist. He seemed confused. 'I have never held a babe,' he said. 'Will you show me?'

Mawat showed Anubis how to cradle me and he gently rocked me back and forth. His eyes never left me. Mawat Hathor was leaning into her pillows. Mawat Sekhmet was watching carefully. I saw a blur of colour and pushed my little paw, now turning gray, out towards it. Anubis stopped for a moment and I started to whine.

'I think she wants to go outside,' said Bes.

'May I take her?' Anubis asked hopefully.

'No,' said mawat Sekhmet flatly. 'I'm not about to trust you to take my daughter out alone. Not after you just tried to kill her.'

'Don't be cruel, Sekhmet. You may take her. Just know that should she come to harm you will be at Sekhmet's mercy,' Mawat Hathor said.

He walked with me out of the room and into the gardens. The trees were green and full of blossoms and fruits. I blinked at the bright colours and smiled when a butterfly fluttered past my nose. I followed it with my eyes and saw a patch of colour different to the others. There were soft pinks and bright purple spots on a patch of light blue. I screamed as Anubis passed it by and as he walked back he saw it to.

'Such a sharp eyed Mew Sher***,' he chuckled. He walked into the area and I say that the spots were purple and pink lilies resting on a pale blue body of water. I looked at them in wonder.

Anubis laid me in the grass with a blue bell dangling above me. I batted it and then heard a loud splash as the gentle lapping of the water was disrupted. Anubis came to me in the form of a black Jackal. In his mouth were about a dozen pink and purple lilies. He changed back into his human form and took the flowers from his mouth. He placed by me and held one to me to touch. I placed a now black paw on the soft petal and pressed my nose into it.

Anubis and I played with the flowers and when I was yawning and nodding Anubis lifted me into his arms and put a pile of flowers, including lilies, bluebells, dandelions and tulips, upon my stomach and I fell asleep as he carried me to my Mawats, holding a purple lily to me.

* Mawat-Mother

**Dajat-Father

***Mew Sher- Little Cat


	2. My return

Personally i don't think this is as good as the first chapter but all well! This is an introduction to Bast's biggest rival for Anubis's life.

* * *

At the age of six I was taken into training by mawat Sekhmet. I was never allowed to attend anything, never allowed to visit anyone and I was kept hidden for ten years. I was let out the day of my sixteenth birthday. I was a very happy cat that day. I guess it was hard to tell I was a cat now. I had clear green eyes and my teeth were human now except for my canines which were as sharp and long as ever. My paws and ears were hidden I could expose them at will. As I walked my hair, which was now in tight well behaved ringlets, bobbed and swung.

I skipped and pranced through the gardens of the palace, they were just as I remembered. Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed the purple and pink splotches of the lily pond that was mine Anubis's favourite place.

Anubis. That was a soft spot. I missed him. I could never decide if he was a brother or if I loved him. Either way he was special. What would he say? I hadn't seen him in so long I hoped he was still the same. I wondered if I was still his Mew Sher.

I looked at the pond but Anubis wasn't there. I ran to the palace and pushed the doors to the Grand Hall open. I didn't care about what anyone said because at that moment I was so overwhelmed with joy that at seeing Anubis I sprinted and folded myself into his arms. He was shocked but held me tight.

I looked up at him and smiled. Then I ran to my grandpapa. I hugged him and stood beside him. He held my hand softly and whispered that it was good to have someone there beside him again. I had always stood there when I was younger and I had missed it. Yes I got bored at times but being by grandpapa and knowing that whoever was talking to him was looking at me with wonder was enough to keep me coming back time and again.

'That is enough, Anubis. Perhaps you need a break from this. You have the rest of the day free. I believe you wondered earlier where my grand-daughter was and here she is so the two of you may spend some time together. Off you go,' said grandpapa grandly.

I glanced at Anubis and saw that he was blushing. I smiled sweetly and, knowing my voice could charm the birds out of the trees even though I was cat, said as sweetly as possible, 'If you have missed me Anubis you may admit it. I will gladly say I have missed you.'

He was shocked at the sweetness of my voice. He didn't trust me anymore. I could see it in his eyes. He was nervous. I softly tucked my hair back and he smiled. I was wearing the ear rings he had given me for my forth birthday.

'Bast,' he said, 'I admit I have missed you, but I must say something that appears to have slipped everyone's minds. Happy birthday. I believe it is your sixteenth seeing it was mine two days ago.'

I hissed at him and blushed. I didn't want the attention of my birthday thrust upon me when I was only recently allowed into the world once more. I felt suddenly overwhelmed by the attention on me. I ran from the room into the open air of the gardens.

'I wish I'd stayed hidden,' I muttered to myself.

'Now, why would you wish that Mew Sher?' a voice asked.

I turned to glare at Anubis, but found I couldn't. How could I be mad at him? 'I love him,' I decided silently. 'Why did you do that? This is the first time I've been let out in ten years.'

'I hoped to give you the presents I got you for the ten years I haven't seen you,' he whispered. He was still the same Anubis I remembered from my childhood.

I looked straight into his big, chocolate coloured eyes. I felt myself melt. His eyes portrayed so much. I could see his distrust still lingering but his love, at least I hoped it was love, slowly pushing it away. He looked back at me, staring into my green eyes. He reached toward me slowly. He placed a soft hand on my cheek and tilted my head back. Softly he brought his lips down onto mine.

I was shocked but I melted into his embrace. He pulled away and gently ran his fingers through my hair. I could see the hurt on his face. It was plain that he was thinking of something that he had long forgotten.

I pulled away and ran hoping he would follow.

'Bast!' he shouted. I turned to face him and giggled, my usual kitten-like smile playing across my lips. He smiled back and gave chase. We ran for a while until he finally caught me, I had been distracted trying to catch a brilliant blue butterfly.

'Got you my sweet Mew Sher,' he whispered softly in my ear. He pressed his lips to my neck and held me close.

I giggled. 'Do you know much I have missed you, Anubis?'

'How much?' he mumbled against my hair.

I moved and looked at him. 'So much that I nearly tempted sneaking out to ask grandpapa to send you to see me.'

He looked at me, shocked. I pulled his head down and kissed his lips softly. 'I love you, Anubis. I don't want you to leave.'

'I must sweet Mew Sher. I'm sorry.'

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I didn't want to lose him so soon. I'd just had my first kiss; he was the first person I had ever truly loved. I couldn't lose him now.

'Anubis, time to go. I need you back home.'

'Home is here, Thoth. I don't want to leave. I have love and happiness here.' Anubis said without taking his gaze from me.

I looked at Thoth. I crouched out of Anubis's grip. Thoth was a bird. I loved to chase birds. He was just tempting fate standing there. He was looking down. Not paying any attention to me.

'Ummm…Bast?'

I pounced and pinned the god under me. I giggled again. 'Silly bird. You should know not to stand in the way of a cat!'

He looked offended. I knew who he was, sure, but that wasn't going to stop a princess. I was of higher rank than him. He was still proving his worth to my grandpapa. He was glaring at me so fiercely. I started laughing and fell to the side. He jabbed me with scroll and stood above me.

'Get up,' he squawked sounding just like a bird. I laughed harder and he jabbed me again. 'Up!' he hissed.

Anubis gathered me in his arms and kissed my cat ear. I stopped laughing and settled back in his arms. 'You cannot tell me what to do, silly bird. I am the princess. You are nothing. You may be elder than me but you must still prove your worth to my grandpapa.'

He was enraged. I stood tall. My eyes burrowed into him. He squirmed like a butterfly in my grasp. I knew he was weak. I was stronger from my years of training but not one god that had faced me had been this weak. I felt bad doing it but I commanded him to leave. I told him he could not tell me or Anubis what to do. He left. He went to see my grandpapa.

I pulled Anubis to me and held tight. 'Never again,' I whispered.

'I will have to leave Mew Sher. I must leave at the end of the day,' he said sounding so weak. I looked at him. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

'Come,' I said. I led him back through the gardens and to my room. I pulled him onto the bed and we lay together. We did nothing just talked about our years apart and when the night came we slept.

When I woke Anubis was gone. I saw a piece of Papyrus lying on my pillow. I read the note that was left by Anubis. He would be back in a month. A whole month to wait. A month that I would spend defining myself and I would be even stronger when Anubis returned.


	3. Into the Duat

I was lying on my bed staring out the window when a knock at the door startled me. I sulked to the door. I was still a little depressed that Anubis had left. I knew it wasn't his fault. I knew it all came back to Thoth. I was going to kill that bird one day.

I opened the door to face my dajat. He smiled his crocodile like grin. I hugged my dear dajat and started to cry on his shoulder. He held me tight and carried me to my bed. He laid me on it then sat beside me while I cried and cried.

"Poor kitty," he said. "All will be well dear one. I promise. You are a precious little gift, do you know that?"

I looked at him. "I always thought I was a curse…isn't that what Anubis called me at first?"

"At first but now he loves you. Come, little princess. Let us walk in the gardens. I will find the most beautiful flower for my Mew Sher. A bright purple, to match your dress."

"No!" I shouted. "No more pink. No more purple. I only want black and gold."

"Just like your dear one? Just like Anubis?" he asked.

I nodded solemnly. I stood and went to the mirror. My hair was a mess and I grimaced as I ran the brush through it. My dajat sat me on the stool and brushed out my curls just like he did when I was little. I sat there and let him. When he had finished my black curls shone. I twisted them into a tight bun on the back of my head. I let some strands fall out of the top and some down beside my face. I painted my eyes and lips and then went with father into the gardens.

As we walked I held his arm but kept my head down. I heard a few of the goddesses whisper as we passed but I paid no attention. It was my dajat who rounded on them.

"You dare to say that of my daughter? She is a princess and meant no harm to Anubis. She loves him so if you can't shut your mouths I will not hesitate to speak with Re." he sounded so calm but I could tell he was only trying not to startle me.

I whimpered anyway and pulled on his arm. I just wanted to finish our walk and go back to my room.

Several hours later I was sitting by my grandpapa's throne and waiting as Anubis walked forward. He looked stronger now, only slightly. I clearly wasn't the only one to notice. Several people spoke of how my return had seen his return earlier and his powers increase. I was proud. I was also shocked. Thoth had let come earlier than what I expected. It had only been a week.

Anubis gave the usual story. How many had died, passed the test, failed the test, made it to the hall or had not. After I lead Anubis to my room. He was shocked to see the colours faded and changed. I smiled as I looked at the black walls and the roof now painted with golden lilies. I sat on the bed and when he sat he looked me over.

"As gorgeous as ever," he sighed. "I am not as strong. I don't deserve you."

I softly tilted his head down and kissed his soft, sweet lips. "Not one person could deserve my love anymore than you. You have been there my whole life just for me."

He held me tight and we lay back. I ran my fingers through his hair and he looked up at me with his big chocolate eyes. His hair was silky and my gaze could not leave his. He pulled me closer and kissed me softly.

Suddenly I felt very cold and reached for my covers only find none. I pulled back and looked around. We were no longer in my room. The walls were not there, they wavered in and out of my vision, and between each appearance was a graveyard. Each time the graveyard was different. I felt a chill run down my spine. We were in the Duat. Not just the Duat though, the Hall of Judgement.

I looked at Anubis only to find him gone. I heard a snarl and a squawk. I leapt to my feet and faced two battling gods. One a jackal of the blackest black and the other…a bird. Finely I had my chance. I could kill that horrid bird that kept tearing Anubis away from me, but I couldn't. This wasn't my fight. This was between Thoth and Anubis.

I watched the two circle each other and then Anubis leapt, but not at Thoth. Instead he leapt over him and over me. I heard growls and when I spun I saw Anubis fighting back Ammutt. "Wait…shouldn't he be bigger?" I asked out loud, not expecting anyone to answer.

Anubis laughed. "He only needs to eat a heart!" he said trying to stop the little, dog sized beast from clawing at me.

"Well he's vicious," I walked over and held his snout tight between my fingers. "Hush!" I hissed. "No more. You will not have my heart silly creature. Settle and I will not have to harm you."

"And I will not have to hurt you," Thoth hissed in my ear. A sharp blade pressed against my throat. With one quick movement he slit my throat. The last thing I heard was Anubis's scream.


	4. Travelling to a new life

I felt the boat lurch beneath my transparent body. My Ba was travelling along the river that lead to the judgement hall. I knew what awaited me there. I knew that like all gods and goddesses before me my heart would be deemed pure. What I didn't know was why I was doing this. I was only 16 and most definitely should not be dead.

I stared blankly at the rolling waves as they crashed softly against the shoreline dotted with translucent figures just like mine. I felt fear at being surrounded by so many. I was not alone as I usually was. Nor did I have my mawats and dajat there to comfort me. I didn't even have…

Wait. I wasn't missing any one else was I? Who else could be as important? Then it hit me. Grandpapa and Grandmamma, how could I possibly forget them? Still I had that empty feeling in my stomach. I was missing some one, but who could I have forgotten?

I was suddenly jerked out of my thoughts. The boat had suddenly lurched to a stop. In front of me was a monster. Hideous and foul smelling he leant toward me. He took in my frail body, lifeless limbs and big eyes, wide in fright.

"You're not like the others," he stated, almost blandly. "You still have colour. You must have a very strong trait to be passed on. Or are you to be born again?"

"Of course I am, you oaf! I am a goddess!" I hissed out the S's, sounding like the scared cat I was.

He was shocked at my sudden outburst. He bent closer and studied me carefully. I held my breath not wanting the odour emanating from him to stay with me for the rest of the journey. He snorted in my face then pulled back. "Oh, I remember now. Thoth killed you so that Anubis wouldn't be distracted," he tutted.

I tilted my head to the side. I knew that name. I knew that person. As I tried to recall a memory of the person Anubis the monster moved aside. The boat continued but I was still trying to remember. We soon passed through gates of gilded iron.

I was still thinking when I was told that we had stopped. I smiled and walked off the boat. I kept my head down and walked into a room that had no walls. Wait. There were walls. I knew this place. I'd been here. Suddenly I remembered chocolate brown eyes, and sweet smelling lilies being held to me. I remembered a face from my childhood. I remembered a soft touch on my nose and gentle rocking with swirling golden lilies behind the head of Anubis.

I kept my head down and walked slowly forwards. Suddenly I was being held tightly and led toward the centre of the room where the scales stood, gleaming golden in the pail light, and behind them stood Thoth. I hissed at him and sank to the floor to place my heart on the scale.

As I sat there Thoth and Anubis fought. My heart had not passed the test. It was impossible. Anubis shouted that the feather was a fake, while Thoth said that it could not be. I was shocked. I couldn't comprehend why my heart was not pure. I was a goddess. I had been kept away for the majority of my life. I couldn't possibly have done anything horrible. "Maat," I whispered softly. "I have always had Maat. Always had order…"

Both the gods looked at me. "Why have I not been accepted, Thoth? Why do you try to stop me from passing through?" I asked softly.

He had no answer, instead he just shook his head and stared at me. "Let him eat it then," I sighed. Thoth looked proud as he picked up my heart and laid it in front of Ammutt but he didn't eat it. He looked at me then nudged my heart back towards Anubis.

I'm sorry it's so short I promise the next chapter will be longer. I just need time for the next chapter there is just too much to do and I've been working on another story. Hope you still like this one though XD


	5. Remembering

Sorry this took so long I've had trouble with writers block with both of my stories so if you have any suggestions at all for either one let me know :D this chapter is very sappy but sweet and yes once more is a cliff hanger sorry guys but the next chapter will show you the true reason for Bast's exsistence :) enjoy and don't forget to review please guys

* * *

Thoth picked up my heart once more and placed it again in front of the dog-like creature. "Eat," he commanded but Ammutt did not. He once more pushed my heart toward Anubis. Anubis looked at it for a time then bent and softly held my heart and handed it to me. His usual smile was no longer playing across his lips. "It does not belong to me Ammutt. It is hers. She does not remember me so how could her heart possibly be mine," he sighed looking at the small but precious bundle he held. My heart. It belonged to him. It wasn't really mine.

As I held my hands out for my precious little heart I remembered more of Anubis. His gentle fingers trailing through my hair. His strong arms holding my tiny frame to him. How I was treated like the most precious jewel in the world. I looked up at him and smiled softly. I rose to my feet and slowly walked forward, my eyes roaming over his pale, bare skin that shone slightly in the dim light. My whole life, my whole being, centred around this one person, and I loved it, I loved him, more than anyone.

His head was bowed and I noticed one, single, small, crystalline tear, slowly trekking its way down his cheek. I caught the droplet and smiled as all the colours of the rainbow, colours I couldn't even remember to begin with, shone through the dome shaped tear now resting on my finger. Then, through the tear, I saw his eyes light up, noticing my recognition of the colours and his sadness, something that the ghosts of the Duat barely ever portrayed. "Anubis," I sighed contentedly. "Anubis, dearest. I miss you."

His eyes shone as he placed a hand on my cheek, only to find that he could not touch me. I smiled at him then turned to Thoth. My mind was filled with hatred of the bird. I was going to kill that bird one day. I was going to cut his throat the way he did mine. I was terrified that he would hurt Anubis, so I held back. Just a single moment. Then, without warning, Ammutt launched onto Thoth and tore at the scroll in his hand. As I watched the Feather of Truth emerged from the torn shreds of Papyrus. Then with a gentle movement not accustomed to the beast he picked up the feather in his strong maw and brought it toward Anubis.

"Why did you try to take her away Thoth?"

"That is a good question Thoth. Why do you lie and defy my ma'at*? Why do u defy my order? My granddaughter is a blessing. Now conduct the test fairly or you shall never again see the light of day," came the sweet yet threatening voice of my Grandmamma.

While Anubis once more placed my heart on the scales Thoth took the feather from Ammutt. He once more placed the feather on the scale next to my heart and Anubis looked at me hopefully as the scale swayed.

When finally the scale came to balance my heart was lighter than the feather and I was granted a new life.

"Wait," said Anubis. "Why must she be reborn? Her body is not yet preserved and is healed. Perhaps it is possible for her to take back her body, Queen Mut?"

Grandmamma smiled and took my still transparent hand, Anubis looked shocked as she touched me, and she lead me toward my body and lay me on the ground by it. She gently pushed my eyes shut and before I knew it I was asleep.

When I woke I felt arms around me, cradling me against a warm, strong chest. "Dajat?" I whispered, hoping that the past twenty-four hours had been a dream.

"No Mew Sher. Open your eyes and look at me."

I struggled to find the switch for my eyelids until I felt a soft touch on them. "I now know where they are, so finding the switch should be easy," I thought. I was right, in a matter of seconds I had my eyelids fluttering as I struggled to control the movement of them and in a few more seconds I had them open and to my surprise I was gazing up at Anubis.

As I looked up at him with both delight and shock present in my eyes he looked down at me with relief in his eyes and his hand working its way through my hair. "Mew Sher," he smiled. His smile was so bright I nearly couldn't look at it in the dark confines of the Duat.

Anubis helped me slowly over the next hour to stand and walk and regain control of my body. When finally I had my cat-like grace back under my control I leapt on Thoth. I held him down and hissed at him. "How dare you do that! How could you possibly destroy the only thing that Anubis has had to love in his lifetime? To destroy your own nephews love? I don't think you deserve to live Thoth." I raised a hand and Thoth watched as it slowly formed a perfect black paw with long, sharp claws. I held it back ready to swipe at his face when I was suddenly pulled away. Anubis held me close and covered my face. When he finally released me we were home. Back in my room standing by the bed as if nothing had ever happened.

I smiled up at Anubis and held his hands, his making mine look ever smaller. He leant down and kissed me softly before lifting me off the ground completely and carrying me to my bed were he placed me gently and then curled into a protective ball around the most precious thing in his life. Soon the both of us were asleep and we slept soundly. That was, until the monstrous roaring we heard outside the palace.


End file.
